Kira's Adventure
by Kilala-Lover-forever
Summary: Kira is a husky and one night she comes from playing with her friends and tragedy strikes, Kira runs away and ends up in the leaf village where she meets Naruto and Sasuke, but what happends when Kira is not what she seems? SasuNaru, rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_**Kira's Adventure**_

Chapter 1: A very sad night

The hot day turned into a very cold, sad night for a certain dog, during the day Kira, a three year old husky with blue eyes, her body was black but all four paws were white, played with her two dog friends, Kiba, also a three year old boxer with brown eyes, his body was all white, and Sakura, a Border Collie with green eyes, she was all black but her stomach and the tip of her tail, they were in a field with trees spread across the field and a small pond.

"What do you want to play now?" asked Sakura since they just finished playing hind and seek

"Umm…" they all sat in a circle and all thought about what game to play, an idea popped into Kira's mind and opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out a voice rang across the field

"KIBA, TIME TO COME HOME!" it was Kiba's mother, she was also a boxer but she was brown not white

"Coming!" Kiba yelled then turned his head to look at Kira and Sakura "Sorry guys" he said and ran off in the direction of his mother's voice

"Bye!" both Kira and Sakura yelled after Kiba

"Well, it is just the both of us Sakura" Kira said looking at Sakura

"Umm…maybe I should go home too, it's getting dark" she said, Kira looked toward the sky and saw she was right, the sun was almost hidden by the mountains

"Oh…okay, bye" Kira said as Sakura started to walk away

"Bye" she said over her shoulder and left, leaving Kira alone 'Right I should be going too' Kira thought as she headed to town not far from the field, the town was called 'Animal Town' since the town mostly had animals in it, as Kira walked through the animal infected streets she could see different kinds of breeds, German shepherds, Beagles, French bulldogs, act, sure there were cats but not a lot of them. Kira's mother was a Husky, but she never knew her father since he died when Kira was a few months years old, Kira's mother got sick after he died, Kira had to look after her in till she found a guy she liked, he was a husky but he was a brown not black but still Kira was happy for her mother since she met him she was getting better.

Kira got closer to home but she knew something was wrong, the air was heavy, as she got closer she stopped and her eyes widened 'Blood' was all in her head, and toke off in the direction of the smell of blood, she was hoping, praying it was not coming from what she thought, as she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks

'No' she thought over and over in her mind, she felt tears run down her furry face, she started to stepped closer and closer witch turned into a run, she ran and ran to a cardboard box witch her mother and mother's boyfriend laid covered in blood, dead.

"Mother!" Kira called over and over again but she knew it was too late. By the time she stopped crying it was about morning and it was raining really hard. When she got up her legs were shaking and her eyes were red, she turned and ran, with her eyes closed, as fast her legs could take her. When she opened her eyes she was in the middle of the forest.

"Huh?...Where am I?" she said to herself, she looked around and saw nothing but trees, all of a sudden she felt dizzy and stumbled

'Urgg, it must be because of the rain' she thought, she tried to take a step and blackness covered her eyes, little did she know up in a tree, blue eyes were watching her.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto and Sasuke**

In the leaf village, the sun was starting to rise up behind the hokages faces the road was quiet, the people starting to get up but we go to a house that has dark wood walls contrasted with the thick boundary of dark, heave trees that surround it, the walk ways around the sides of the house were swept and neatly polished: The Uchiha Residents, because our little dog friend is waking up.

"Urgg…?" Kira opened her eyes and looked around the room. The room was a pale cream color with a thick, luxurious carpet, there was a small desk next to the bed with a lamp on it 'Where am I?' she thought but then she smelt something cooking so she decided to go see who it was, she jumped off the bed and went to the door that was left open, she walked out of the room and looked left and then right 'Is this a maze or something?' she yelled in her head, but lucky for her, she used her nose to find the kitchen. As she walked up to the kitchen a voice startled her

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, and just in time for breakfast" she walked into the kitchen and was met with a spiky blond, that looked no more than 16 years old, he had blue eyes and he was wearing a ninja uniform with a lot of orange

'Who is this?' she thought

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said proudly

'How did you know what I said?'

"I read animal minds thanks to Kyuubi"

'Kyuubi?'

"16 years ago the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the leaf village and the forth hokage stopped her and sealed her inside a new born baby, which was me"

'Ohh…' she said with her tail and ears down

"Well, let's get you something to eat" Naruto said with a smile on his face, he then got up and turned to go to the kitchen

'Naru-'Kira started to say when she was picked up and was faced with a black eyed man with black hair and a ninja uniform.

"Dobe, why is there a dog in MY house?" he said to Naruto

'Dobe? How rude' Kira thought as she struggling to get free out of the man's hand

"When I found her she fainted, so I toke her with me and besides Kakashi knows, Teme"

"Anyways, Tsunade is asking for you" he said as he let Kira go

"Baa-san, wonder what she wants?" Naruto said getting ready to go

"I don't know but she wants to dog to come with us"

"Well, Kakashi said he will be telling baa-san about the dog…wait, I thought baa-san wanted to see me why are you coming?" Naruto said stopping in front of the man, the man let out a small smile and leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear

"Because I want to" Naruto let out a small squeak and his face turned completely red

"TEME!" Naruto yelled

"anyways lets go" the man said and went out the door with Naruto behind him and with Kira by their feet, on the way to see Tsunade, Kira started to ask questions

'Hey Naruto, who is that guy?'

"His name is Sasuke, he does not get along people very well, that reminds me I still didn't get your name"

'Ohh, my name is Kira…who is this Tsunade person we are going to see?'

"She is the strongest person in the village, but everyone calls her the hokage of the leaf village, anyways here was are" The building was the biggest in the village, as they walked they came up to a door, Sasuke knocked on the door and waited until a small 'Come in" was heard on the other side of the door, Sasuke opened the door and Kira saw a lady sitting behind a desk but something caught Kira's eye

'Sakura?'

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Sakura?

'Sakura?' Kira asked, indeed Sakura was sitting in front of Tsunade looking at them

'Kira!' Sakura said while running over to her and "hugged" her

'What are you doing here?' Kira asked

'I came to find you to see if you were okay because I saw what happened to your parents' Sakura said with her head down, Kira's ears and tail were down hearing the word 'parents'

"What happened to your parents?" Kira and Sakura looked behind them, Naruto had a confused look on his face

'He can understand us?' Sakura said

'Yes because of the Kyuubi' Kira answered her

'Kyuubi?...you mean the nine-tailed fox!' Sakura yelled with a shocked face

'Yeah' Kira said then turned to Naruto 'To answer your question, my parents were…killed' Kira said with a sad face

"I'm sorry" Naruto said, Kira looked into his eyes, she saw sadness and a bit of anger

'Thank you' Kira said with a smile on her face, Naruto looked taken back

"What do you mean 'Thank you'" Naruto said a bit confused

'Because I know you meant it, most people say 'I'm sorry' but they never meant it' Kira replied

"Oh, okay" Naruto said

"Umm…Excuse me" said Tsunade, Naruto stands up straight and goes next to Sasuke, who was staring at Kira

"Naruto, since you can understand the dogs, you will tell me what they say" Tsunade said, Naruto looked at Kira

'Fine with me' Kira said, Naruto looked at Tsunade and nodded

"Okay, first what are you doing here?"

'My parents were killed, once I stopped crying, I ran into a forest and then fainted, so I don't know how I got here' Kira said looking at Naruto, Naruto repeated what Kira had said

"Naruto, why don't you tell her how she got here, since you found her" Tsunade said while Kira looked at Naruto waiting for him to speak but looked towards the window

'What is it Kira?' Sakura asked when she saw Kira's head turn toward the window

'Nothing, just thought I saw something' Kira said softly, then turn to Naruto when he started to talk

Flashback (Naruto's P.O.V)

'That was great to see Gaara again' I thought as I jumped from branch to branch, as I got close to the leaf village with Kakashi, who wears a mask up to his nose, he had silver hair and an eye patch over his right eye, I felt something

"Kakashi-sensei, do you feel that" he nods, so we slowly go where I felt something, and when I land on a branch, I saw a creature fall over

"So, it was a dog we sensed, huh?" Kakashi said as we jumped down next to the dog

'It looks sick and it's eyes are red' I thought as I looked at the dog "Hey Kakashi, what type of dog is this?"

"It looks like a husky, but its bigger than it should be, it looks like it comes up to my hip" Kakashi said looking at the husky

"I'm going to take it to my house, it looks sick" I said as I picked up the husky and threw the husky over my shoulder

"Okay, I will go to the hokage to say we arrived and about the husky" I nodded, then ran towards the Uchiha residents; once I got there I placed the husky on my bed and went to the kitchen.

End of flashback

'So, that is how I ended up here, thanks Naruto' Kira said to Naruto, he just smiled and scratched his whiskered cheek, then turned to Tsunade who was staring between Kira and Naruto

"What are your names?" was the next question Tsunade asked

'I'm Kira and this is Sakura' Kira said and Naruto repeated what Kira said, Tsunade nodded, and then was quiet for a couple of minutes

"Kira and Sakura, you will be staying with Naruto and Sasuke" Naruto turned to Kira

'Fine with me, Sakura?' Kira turned to Sakura, who nodded; Kira looked at Naruto who looked at Tsunade and nodded

"Good, you guys can leave now, I got work to do" Tsunade said

"Bye baa-Chan" Naruto said smiling, just as they were leaving, Kira spoke up

'Hey Naruto, can you tell Tsunade who is outside the window?' Naruto looked at Kira and then Tsunade

"Baa-Chan!" Tsunade looked up from her desk

"What is it now?" she said with a mad voice

"Kira what's to know who is outside the window, I don't know what she is talking about, I don't sense anyone" said Naruto, Tsunade seemed to be surprized, she then turned to the window that seemed to cover half of the room

"Kakashi, come out" Tsunade said loudly, then Kakashi came through the window

"Looks like someone found me" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head

"How many times did I tell you stop listening into our conversion?" Tsunade said in an angry voice

'So, this is Kakashi' Kira said looking at the gray hair ninja

'He looks weird, but Sasuke looks hot!' Sakura said looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

"How did you know Kakashi was outside, Kira?" Naruto asked turning to Kira

'Well, before you started how you found me, I saw someone outside and the person stayed but I did not know who it was'

"Oh, well we should go home" Naruto said turning to Tsunade and Kakashi, they both nodded

Naruto and Sasuke, meet me at the entice of the village at ten o'clock sharp, I will tell Ino" Kakashi said before he left in a 'puff'

"You should go home, you have to wake up early" Tsunade said while sitting down

"Bye Baa-Chan!" Naruto said with a big smile and everyone left, the only person in the room was Tsunade

"I need some sake" she said as she laid her head down on the big desk full of papers.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sakura's Jealousy

Kira's P.O.V

I have been at Naruto and Sasuke's house for about a week now; Sakura is not here anymore because of what happened days ago. A few days ago she attacked Naruto for tripping and falling on Sasuke, it was a nice day and of course Sakura was following Sasuke around while Naruto was making lunch and I was sleeping in the sun, that is how I eat by the sun and moon light, Naruto was shocked at first but come over it fast.

"Lunch is ready!" I heard Naruto call, so I get up and go to the kitchen, even though I don't eat human food I still go into the kitchen. I saw Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face with a happy Sakura behind him, as Naruto placed down the plates (clumsy as he is) tripped and fell on Sasuke and their lips met. I was shocked at first but they look like a cute couple but another person had a different idea (If you said Sakura, you are right) she was red as a tomato, what she did next was no surprise, she bit him in the arm, Naruto let go with a 'Yipp'

'That is what you get for kissing Sasuke' Sakura said hurtfully, what she said next can hurt everyone's soul or better yet, everyone's heart.

'You are nothing but a MONSTER!' once those words were out of her mouth I looked toward Naruto, who sat there, pale and a lot of hurt in his eyes. That was it, she went too far.

Normal P.O.V 

'You are so useless, you trip on nothing, you did that on purpose, you low li…' Sakura didn't finish because Kira stepped in between Sakura and Naruto.

'That is enough Sakura' Kira said, for a moment Sakura saw Kira's eyes turn a little pink then back to blue.

'No it is not, he should not be living! He should be di-Yipp!' Sakura did not finish because Kira bit her paw, really hard.

'NO! People like you should not be living!' Kira screamed with tears coming down her face.

'But-'

'No buts! Go take a walk and calm yourself down' Kira said interrupting Sakura, as Sakura left Kira turned to Naruto, who was in Sasuke's arms, hugging him by the neck, Sasuke had put his arms around Naruto's waist

'Naruto' Kira whispered, Naruto turned to face Kira. Naruto had tears coming down his face, he was shaking and he kept his hands clutched on Sasuke's shirt

'Sorry' Kira said and then turned towards the door

"Where are you going?" said a cold voice, Kira turned her head towards Sasuke, the next thing could surprise anyone

"Out" Kira said as walked out the door. After the door closed Sasuke looked down and saw that Naruto was sleeping so he brought Naruto to his bed, where he put him down and wiped tears on Naruto's eyes and then went to take a shower.

With Kira

Kira was now going to Tsunade's to talk about Sakura. Going in the tallest building, up the stairs and going to the door that smelt like Tsunade, Kira then scratched the door and waited, a girl with blond hair and a pig in her arms opened the door.

"Who is it, Shizune" a voice behind her said, Shizune moved aside and Tsunade comes into view

"Can I help you, Kira?" Tsunade said while crossing her arms

"Yes, you can" Kira said, while Shizune's face turned pale

"S-she can talk?!" Shizune yelled

"Yes she can, now what do you want?" Tsunade asked

"I want you to find another house for Sakura to live in"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kira's P.O.V

It has been a month since Sakura went to live with Lee, who wears green all the time with short black hair, I can't believe how fast Tsunade would agree so fast

**Flashback**

"I want you to find another home for Sakura" I said with a straight face on, it was quiet for a few minutes I was starting to get nervous but then

"Ok, I will put Sakura in a new home" Tsunade said, I was shocked she would take it so easy

"Thank you" I said bowing my head

"Now leave, I have work to do" she said looking down at the desk full of papers. After I left I went home, when I got there everyone was sleeping so I laid down in the kitchen and looked at the moon for a few minutes and went to sleep

**End of flashback**

I am watching the house since Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission, they said next time I could go too. While they were out I decided to take a walk, I got a few stares but that did not bother me I used to get them when I was little, I don't know why but when I asked my mom said

'They are just…Jealous' I always knew it was not the real reason but I let it go. The sun was going down so I went home, as I approached the house I heard yelling

'That sounds like Naruto and Sasuke, I better see what is up' I thought as I ran to the house, when I entered the house the voices were coming from the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I saw Naruto looking at Sasuke with red eyes, I knew something happened

"I can't believe you kissed her!" Naruto yelled

"It was an accident, plus I don't know why you are so worked up about this!"

'Wow, this guy is so brainless, I feel sorry for Naruto' I thought

"You don't get it, do you?!" Naruto yelled

"Mind explaining to me, since I don't know!" Sasuke yelled back

"I love you, that's why!" Naruto yelled with tears coming down his face, Sasuke seemed to be frozen when he heard those words. Naruto seem to notice the shock and ran out the front door.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke, who had frozen in shock, had unfrozen and now just sat on the floor with his legs to his chest. Kira, who was standing at the doorframe, began walking towards Sasuke

"Way to go, you scared him off" Kira said sitting in front of him

"Scared him?" Sasuke said

"Ya, when you felt shocked it went to your eyes"

"Well, how do you react to something like that?" Sasuke asked

"Let's find Naruto it is getting late" Kira said looking outside

"What if he is mad, what if he doesn't want to see me, what if…" Sasuke stopped when Kira turned to him

"Talk to him anyways and find out, Now come on" Kira said and turned towards the door

"You sure know how to handle these situations" Sasuke mumbled as he was getting up. As they searched for Naruto someone was watching them, in a tree red eyes was watching especially Kira

**End of chapter 5 **


End file.
